Angels in an Ambulance
by Cowgirl2thebone
Summary: sometimes people reveal more then they mean to and things can get awkward, But when things come to blows will Dawson be there? I hope yall really like this story! Reviews welcomed rated M for language, small amount of smut and adult situations
1. Angels in an Ambulance Chapter 1

Burning passions  
Ch. 1

After working nonstop in firefighter training all week, Dawson finally got a break. She had her heart set on a hot shower and climbing into bed until Monday but as she got into her car, she started thinking about how much she missed Shay and how she was hoping she enjoyed her new partner. She missed the chats with Shay and missed ripping on the other guys.

Before she knew it, she was driving to Station 51. Her heart was racing and she had a smile on her face when she say an ambulance go by. After a minute of thinking about it she realized how bad that was and sent a silent prayer to whoever was unlucky enough to be in there.

Gabby then arrived at station 51 and couldn't park and exit her car fast enough! She walked into the garage and made a be-line for Shay. Shay was standing looking at some poster that was up on the wall. Dawson wrapped her arms around Leslie's waist and whispered "Hey hot stuff" into her ear.

"Dawson!" Shay exclaimed! She was so happy to see her partner! Shay missed Gabby so much! Her new partner was ok but she couldn't "pretend" to flirt with her like she did with Dawson. Although with Dawson it wasn't pretending. Leslie has always been in love with Gabby since the 1st day they worked together.

"So how is class going?" Asks Shay as she tries not to stare at Gabby's chest. That was easier said than done.

"School is intense! It's crazy but I'm learning a lot!" Says Dawson with pride.

"That's awesome!" Reassures Shay. She lightly taps Gabby's arm and feels a shock of electricity go through her heart! They locked eyes and the moment seemed to go on forever. Both women blushed and smiled. Finally Dawson broke the silence.

"So you need any help stocking the Ambo?" She asks glad for that moment to be over.

"Ya that'd be great!" Shay opens the door and puts out her hand to help Dawson up. It was their joke even though they could easily get in and out of the rig. Shay begins stocking the shelves and Dawson sits and watches Shay work (which she enjoyed doing)

"So..., how are you and Casey doing?" Shay asks. Shay couldn't believe Dawson was with Casey. It wasn't fair. The woman she loved more than life it's self, could never see her as more than a friend.

"We're doing great! Casey has been a huge help with the studying." Gabby smiles at the thought. Shay rolls her eyes and Gabby sees it.

"Okay, why do you not want Casey and I together? He makes me so happy Shay."

Shay couldn't stand hearing Gabby say that! She could make her happy! She could help her study! She could be the one for her! What happened next was completely out of Shay's control.

"Maybe because I have the same feelings for you as you do for him!" After the words came out, Leslie would of done anything to take them back! Everything was out. All the secrets and the "pretend" flirts and "innocent" pecks on the cheek were exposed. Shay was frozen looking at the IV bag she was putting away. She felt her face burn.

Dawson froze as well. She knew it! She knew Shay was in love with her! She kept pretending it wasn't true but it was and now there was no denying it. What does she do? Where do the two women go from here?

"Leslie, it's ok." Says Dawson putting her hand on Shays arm. Shay felt a tear run down her cheek. She turned her head and quickly wiped it away.

"Gabby. I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm just still dealing with the suicide and I haven't been sleeping. Look I didn't mean it." Says shay as she looks into her former partners eyes. She prayed that this would cover up what she said and Gabby would believe her.

"Leslie it's okay. You don't have to pretend ok?" Says Gabby trying to comfort her friend. Shay felt her hand shake under Gabby's soft, velvet touch.

"Gabby, I tell you everything. Really it's ok." Shay smiles. Dawson smiles back. She decides it's better to play along. She will think of her next move later. 


	2. Angel's in an Ambulance chapter 2

Burning Passions  
Ch. 2

That night Shay sat in her bed with a bottle of Jack Daniels on the bedside table that was about 1/2 gone. Severide was out with Katie and Mouch and Otis had moved in together. This meant Leslie was alone with her thoughts.

She couldn't stop thinking about the day's events. What had she done? She couldn't believe what she said and how she had come undone. She's usually so on top of everything and cool under pressure. That's what made her such a good paramedic.

She took another swig of the whiskey and sighed as she felt the bitter liquid burn its way down her throat. She wasn't drinking for fun tonight. This was to forget.

Although it seemed no matter how much she drank she couldn't get her partner off her mind. The concerned look in Gabby's eyes is burned into Shays brain. She could still feel Dawson's hand on hers. She could still smell her perfume. She closed her eyes and saw Dawson's soft brown eyes. She saw Gabby's full pink lips. Shay had always imagined kissing those lips, feeling them against her own. Tasting Gabby as if she was a beautiful new dish from a far away land. She imagined never having to pretend again. To finally have a person she can trust and be her whole self.

Gabby was that one. Yes she had Kelly and the guys at the station house but she needed someone to keep her warm at night. Someone to tell her secrets too. She wanted someone to kiss and hold forever and always until the end of time. Someone to grow old with.

Then Shay came back to reality. She knew she would never kiss those lips she's spent hours thinking about. She will never taste her best friend. The one and only woman she has ever wanted. Shay felt another tear run down her cheek. This time she didn't fight them. She took another drink, laid down, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Angels in an Ambulance chapter 3

Burning Passions  
Ch. 3

Dawson and Casey were lying on the couch watching movie after a wonderful dinner of steak and red wine. Casey had his back pushed up against the sofa and Gabby was cuddling up against Matt. Matt had his arm draped around Dawson and Dawson was holding on to Matt's hand.

Dawson was thinking about Shay as well. She was concerned about her friend. She knows that she's hurting and Gabby wants to do something to help but what? What could Dawson do? Would Shay misunderstand it as a romantic gesture? What about all those times in the locker room, changing in front of each other and showering together. Gabby had always stolen small glances at Shay's chest but she just figured she was comparing, because everyone did that...right?

All of a sudden she felt Matt's rough stubble against her neck. She began getting excited as she always does when Casey kissed her in that spot. Gabby let out a moan as Matt continued kissing her. She rolled over and locked lips with her boyfriend.

Gabby's tongue grazed the outside of Matt's lips and he granted her the access she requested. Gabby wrapped her arm around his head to pull him closer. Matt then climbed on top of Gabby and removed his shirt and threw it on the carpet. Soon Gabby's shirt joined it.

They left a trail of clothes to Casey's room. Casey was inside her and they both we're letting out grunts and moans. Gabby knew she was close and Matt could feel it as well.

"MATT!" Gabby moaned out loudly. "OH OH OH SHAY!" Gabby didn't even realize what she said until she came back to reality.

"Shay? What the hell Gabbs? Why did you scream out Shay?" Casey was very confused and hurt. His manhood was certainly damaged. For a woman to be having sex with a man then call out a woman's name is not something that's taken lightly.

"I don't know Case! It just came out!" Gabby was so mortified! What had happened? Why did she say that? Was she thinking about Leslie while she was with Casey? No way! Why would she think of Shay in bed?

"Look Shay is going through some stuff and I guess I'm just worried about her is all." Gabby explains. "Let's just forget about it. Now where were we?" Gabby goes in to kiss Matt but he pulls away.

"What are you doing?" Casey asks shocked. He was still trying to process the situation. Gabby had always had boyfriends. She's never been into women. In fact as long as he's known Gabby she's been into him! Could she have some secret romance with a Shay? What exactly did they do in that ambulance? They did spend an awful lot of time together.

"Casey, come on, it was a onetime thing. It was just a freak incident that won't happen again." Gabby begins kissing down Matt's strong body. She had to make this up to him. She had to forget about Shay and just put all of it out of her mind.

"Look Gabby, I'm tiered. Maybe it would just be better if you went home for the night." Says Casey. He felt bad for saying that because he knew he was hurting Dawson, but he couldn't get it up with a bottle full of Viagra right now.

Tears well up in Gabby's eyes as she gets out of bed and begins getting dressed. "Well, call me. We can go get drinks or something." She kisses Casey on the lips and walks out of the bedroom. She picks up the rest of her stuff and got into her car. She put the key into the ignition but before she could turn it she broke down into sobs.

Would Matt tell everyone? No, he would never do that! On the other hand though Dawson never thought she'd scream out Shay's name in bed. She cried and cried for what seemed like forever. Finally she whipped her face, turned on the ignition and drove home.

When she got home, she out down her purse and removed her shoes. With it being 12:30 am and having no training the next day she thought it'd be perfect timing for a drink. A STRONG drink.

Gabby took a bottle of Rum and grabbed her shot glass she kept just for these types of occasions. She poured herself a small cup and downed it. She cringed as she felt her mouth go numb then burn. She instantly felt relaxed but it wasn't enough to forget. She poured another and downed it. The burning wasn't as bad this time.

"Just one more." Said Gabby out loud to herself. Before Dawson knew what hit her she had drank more then 1/2 the bottle and was stumbling to her bedroom. She had to put her arms out to her side to keep her balance. She finally reached her room and collapsed on her bed. The whole place was spinning.

She then grabbed her phone which was in her pocket. When she unlocked the screen her background came on. It was a picture of her laying on a hospital bed in a model pose. She was dressed in her paramedic's uniform. Shay had taken that picture and told her how sexy she looked. They both giggled and laughed and walked arm and arm back to the Ambulance.

Gabby, in a very very drunken state opened a new message and addressed it to Shay. I was banging Casey and screamed out your name! Good job lesbo! Gabby sent the message. She then grabbed a pillow and closed her eyes. 


	4. Angels in an Ambulance Chapter 4

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 4

Leslie woke up with a horrible headache and her body hanging half way off the bed. She moaned in pain as the nights events began coming into focus. She knew a hang over when she saw one and this was definitely a hang over. She picked up the Jack Daniels bottle that was almost empty.

"Damn!" Shay exclaims! _"How did that not kill me?" _ She rubbed her face and headed down stairs for a glass of water and Advil. Being a paramedic she knew she needed to eat something to absorb the remaining alcohol in her system so she put a frozen waffle into the toaster.

As she waited for her food to be done, she thought she would check her phone. She unplugged it from the charger and the screen lite up. She saw she had a text from Gabby and opened it. She read it and couldn't believe what she saw. She read it over and over until it finally registered.

She couldn't believe Dawson had done that! She really screamed out her name while she was with Casey? Wow! She felt bad for Dawson but also hurt. The text message was very hurtful. Gabby would never use a derogatory word towards Shay. She had always accepted her friend for being gay.

Leslie hit the respond button. **I'm sorry I'm a lesbo! I'm sorry I freaked out on you but most if all I'm sorry you were ever my friend!** She hit the send button right as her waffle was done. She poured syrup on it and took it back up to her room. After she ate it she laid in bed alone and hurt. In more ways then one.

Gabby's phone pinged and she opened her eyes only to discover her horrendous headache. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She knew she was with Casey but how did she end up here? She rubbed her face and all of a sudden rushed to the bathroom. She usually never drinks this much and it's taking it's toll. After Gabby cleans up and brushes her teeth she remembered her phone had gone off. She stumbled back to her room with her body hurting everywhere.

She grabbed her phone and saw Shay's text. "What the?" Gabby was so confused! Why was Shay so mad at her? She hadn't done anything wrong? She went back and read the text before this one. After she read it, her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly everything came crashing down on her. The sex with Casey, the confession from Shay, wanting to make it up to her! Oh god was she really in love with Shay? She couldn't be could she?


	5. Angels in an Ambulance Chapter 5

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 5

Severide had managed to calm down Shay long enough for him to get a shower and fresh clothes on. Once he came down stairs Shay was curled up on the couch in the fetal position. "Damn!" Severide thought to himself. She hasn't been this upset since Clairese left her. What ever happened must have been big!

He sits down on the cushion next to her and places a pillow on his lap. She scoots over and puts her head on the soft pillow and Kelly wraps her in her favorite quilt. He rubs his fingers through Shay's beautiful soft blonde hair. It seemed like hours but then Shay finally began to talk.

"Everything is destroyed." Shay says just barely above a whisper. "I destroyed everything in my life. My best friend is gone, she's probably going to be dumped by Casey, oh god. All I wanna do is disappear. Forever."

"Leslie go back. What happened?"

"I'm in love with Dawson." Shay could feel her cheeks heat up and tears sting her eyes.

"Well duh! Everyone knows that babe!" Says Severide with a smile.

"Ya...well now Dawson does too!" Says Shay through her tears. It was like all that water she drank was coming out through her eyes.

"Wait? How did she find out?" Did Otis say something?"

"No...I did." Shay was so ashamed of herself she couldn't even keep her eyes open. "She came by 51 yesterday and she hugged me from behind. She was all hey sexy! Then we were stocking shelves and I asked her about Casey n she's like oh he's great he's helping me with school, he makes me so happy blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes n I guess she saw it. She asked why I didn't want her with Casey n I just lost it. I pretty much told her because I loved her."

"Oh wow. That's quite a story there little lady. You shouldn't be so upset though. Gabby is your best friend she wouldn't hate you for something like this." Severide's heart was breaking for his dear friend. He knew she was hurting and he was doing his best to help. He wished he could take away all the pain.

"I told her I didn't know why I said it and I told her to forget about it but I was so upset and alone I just came home n had a drink."

"A drink?" Says Severide shocked. "Try about 10 drinks and then some!"

"Well when I woke up she had sent this nasty text to me saying she screamed out my name while she was fucking Casey and then she called me a lesbo."

Kelli grabbed Shays phone that was on the table and read her text.

"What the fuck? Are you sure this was Dawson? Maybe Cruz stole her phone as a joke."

"No it was her. She came over this morning said she was sorry that she was in her words "crazy drunk" and that she didn't mean it."

"Well then Leslie I don't understand why you are so upset. Did I miss something?"

"She was drunk! Drunken words are sober thoughts. Everyone knows that. She just said exactly how she felt. She hates that I'm a lesbian. All this time she said she was fine with it was a lie! Everything is a lie! I told her to get out or I'd call the cops"

"Oh Shay..." Whispers Severide. Shay always lets her anger speak for her. She may not show many emotions but anger is one she has no problem displaying.

"Look" says Shay sitting up and drying her eyes. "I'm going out. I need some fresh air." Shay stands up and grabs her purse.

"Shay I don't think that's a good idea. I think we need to talk. You seem really upset and I'm worried about you!" Kelly was very concerned about his friend going into the city in this state. She could easily be taken advantage of.

"Don't worry Kell I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." With that Leslie was gone. Severide just stood there for a minute. After the shock was over he went to tidy up the living room. As he folded up the blanket and arranged the pillows he found a crumpled up ball of paper. His pulse quickened when he read it:

The life we used to have was fun but as of this morning that life is done. Since this new life is now no fun. I do believe I am done. Dawson I lied. I DO love you! I will always love you forever! This is not your fault. I wish U and Casey the best.

Love,  
Leslie Shay


	6. Angels in an Ambulance Chapter 6

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 6

It was now Saturday night. Dawson had been thinking about what happened between her and Matt and she had finally realized that she couldn't deal with Casey anymore and she needed to figure out everything with Shay right now before she can think of being in a relationship. She heard a knock on the door and walked through her apartment to open it.

"Hey..." Greets Casey with a smile. He is holding a Dozen roses and hands them to Gabby. "I wanted to say sorry. I read way to much into what happened and it was just a fluke." He hands Dawson the flowers and gives her a kiss. Gabby kisses him back not quite sure what to do.

"Thank you Matt they're beautiful! Come on in ill put these in a vase."

The two walk into the kitchen and Dawson fills up a vase with water and puts the flowers into it. She then places them on the table.

"Gabby I brought you something else." Says Matt

"Oh really? Well someone's feeling generous!" Exclaims Dawson with a smile. Casey takes Gabby's soft hands and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Gabriella Dawson. You make me feel like nothing can stop me. I want to be with you forever." Matt kneels down and pulls a ring out of his pants pocket. "Will you merry me?"

Dawson is shocked! She never in a million years would of thought this was coming. She wanted to end things and now he wants to get married!?

"Well...? Come on Gabbs don't leave me hanging here!" Jokes Casey.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I love you so much! I really do. I just don't see marriage in the cards right now. I'm so sorry." Dawson feels an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over as she watched Matt's face fall.

Matt stands up and puts the ring back in his pocket. He could feel his heart physically break. "Oh...I'm sorry Gabby. I should of discussed this with you first. Look ummm I have to go but we will talk soon ok?" Casey leaves Dawson's apartment calm cool and collected.

Dawson feels terrible. She reaches for her phone to call shay to have her come over for some girl talk. Before she remembers what happened, she sees she has five missed calls from Kelly Severide. She listens to one of the voicemails.

"Hey Gabbs, it's Kelly. Look Shays really upset. I mean more then she ever has been! We need to find her. Now! I think she's going to do something really bad! Please call me when you get this! Bye!"

Gabby grabbed her keys, ran to her car and tore off to Severide's place. She had to find Shay. She had to tell her. 


	7. Angel's in an Ambulance Chapter 7

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 7

Gabby hadn't slept much the night before. She was so worried about her friend. Dawson had been looking for hours until Kelly sent her home for a few hours to sleep. He was more used to the long hours then she was. Dawson laid in bed remembering all the wonderful times they had together. All the times she was upset and only wanting Shay. All the times she kept things from Casey because she only wanted to talk to her partner. Gabby had come to the conclusion that she too was in love but it wasn't with Matthew Casey. It was with Leslie Elizabeth Shay. Gabby just finished her coffee and headed out to look for Shay yet again while Severide took a few hours to rest.

Gabby went to all of Shay's hangouts. She even went into some of the lesbian bars but no luck. Shay wasn't there. Gabby was so frustrated and worried. As she was driving she thought she saw someone familiar. She pulled over and put her car in park. Right there. Standing on the bridge was Shay. Only she wasn't just standing on the bridge she was on the edge!

Gabby picked up her phone and notified Severide she found Shay and where she was but said that he needed to call 911 immediately. She then threw her phone back in her car and ran to Shay. As an EMS worker she had been trained in how to defuse a suicidal person but no amount of training could of prepared her for this.

"Shay...it's me Gabby!" Gabriella tried to talk in the sweetest kindest voice she could. "Leslie how about you come over here away from the edge and we can talk?"

"Go away Gabby, I don't want you to see this!" She's voice was slurred and Gabby could tell she had been drinking...a lot. "I broke up you and Casey. I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve to live. I couldn't even talk Daryl down!"

"Leslie that wasn't your fault. He was sick. You can't keep blaming yourself for that!" Dawson was very slowly making her way to her friend. She could hear the sirens coming.

"Shay look! Look at all these people who are coming;just for you! All these people love you and want you to live!"

"I don't care Gabby! I'd never be happy if I can't be with you! They might love me but you never will!" Shay begins to stumble as a large truck crosses the bridge and it shakes. Gabby finally get close enough and holds onto Shay so she can't fall.

"Leslie that's why I have been looking for you! I do love you! I've always loved you! But it's more then just love for a friend. I'm in love with you! Casey, he asked me to get married and I said no! I don't love him! I love you! Leslie Elizabeth Shay, I love you!" At that point uniformed police had lifted Shay back onto the bridge. They had put her on a gurney and rolled her into the Ambulance.

"Don't worry Shay." Gabby said as she jumps in the back with her, "I'm not going anywhere!" Gabby takes Shay's hand in hers as they make their way to the hospital.


	8. Angels in an Ambulance Chapter 8

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 8

Gabby was over the moon. It was finally time for her and Shay's first date! Shay had been held for psychiatric help for three weeks and then out patient alcohol treatment for two.

Dawson had been with her new girlfriend as much as she could but she still had the fire academy. When Gabby wasn't with Shay, Severide was. Shay resigned from being a paramedic due to the fact that a lot of her issues had stemed from it. She is now a dispatcher at station 51. She was still close to her family and they are all doing well. Casey is even back at work and is in the very new stages of a relationship himself.

Tonight was Friday though and Severide was on shift but Shay was not so it was perfect for her and Shay to finally go on the date they have been talking about for weeks. First shay would pick up Dawson and they would go to Katie's new restraunt. After that they would get coffee at Shay's favorite cafe and sit and watch the stars over the water.

Dawson had on a maroon sweater that hugged her curves perfectly. She wore her favorite pair of black jeans and her boots that made her as tall as Shay. "Easier to kiss you my dear!" Gabby thought to her self.

Dawson heard her doorbell ring and she couldn't get to the door fast enough. When she opened her door Shay stood with a single red rose. It was a beautiful dark red and Gabby had never felt so romantic.

Shay was dressed in skinny leg dark denim jeans with a black cami and a sheer plaid purple button down on top. She also had on her leather jacket that Dawson told her turner her on. The gentle breeze blew Leslie's perfume in Gabby's face. It smelled like vanilla and lilacs. Her heart was melting with pure love and happiness.

"Oh Gabby! You look so beautiful!" Gushes Shay. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, all those dreams and sleepless nights, Gabby was finally hers!

"Thank you Les you look incredible your self! I love your jacket!" Says Dawson with a wink and a smile. After Gabby got her purse and keys and locked the door they walked to the restraunt holding hands.

The dinner was some of the best food the two women had ever eaten and Severide had set it up for them to have a private table for two in a back room. They had a candle light dinner complete with red wine for Gabby and sparkling grape juice for Shay. They shared an appetizer of crab stuffed mushrooms with a white wine cream sauce. For the main course Shay had steak with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans. Dawson had braised chicken with tossed greens with a vinaigrette dressing. They were so surprised when Katie revealed their dinners were on the house.

Now they are sitting on a bench sipping their coffees. Shay had her arm around Dawson and Gabby is snuggled up against Leslie's chest.

"It's so beautiful here." Mumbles Gabby.

"Yes. It's almost as beautiful as you Gabby." Says Shay. Gabby sits up and smiles. Shay smiles back. They look into each other's eyes. Their hearts beating as one. Their bodies moving closer and closer.

"Are you sure Gabby?" Asks Shay. Gabby nods yes and for the first time their lips meet. It was better and more magical then Shay had or ever could possibly imagine. It was so full of passion and pure love. It was soft at first. As if butterflies were barely touching each other's wings. Then Leslie places her hand on Gabby's soft face and depends the kiss. Gabby's tongue grazes Leslie's lips and the blonde opens her mouth. They share a moment of pure love and joy.

Gabby eventually pulls away to catch her breath. "I love you Leslie Shay." Says Gabby as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Gabriella Dawson." Shay strokes Gabby's cheek and Gabby kisses Shay's finger tips. They resumed their previous positions of watching the stars and listening to the water lap at the shore.

Afterwords Leslie walked her girlfriend home. They shared a romantic kiss before Gabby went inside. She locked the door behind her then stood for a minute. She honestly couldn't of been more happy then she was right at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 9

It was that time of year again. Time for the firefighters picnic! Shay and Dawson had been together for a long time now and had even shared an apartment.

Shay was now a suicide negotiator for the police. She loved the job and felt so fulfilled. She was still receiving therapy once a week but feels a lot more was now a captain at station 25. Her coworkers are incredible and give her the up most respect.

Since Gabby had been working more hours, Leslie has had time to shop around for something she's wanted to give her lover from the moment she laid eyes on her. A ring. The two women have been dating for about ten months but have known each other for years. There was no doubt in Leslie's mind that the timing was perfect.

They had been at the picnic for a few hours when Leslie decided the timing was right.

"Come on Gabbs, let's go to see Ol' 61. You know, a trip down memory lane." Shay takes Daswon's hand and the two walk over to where their vehicles were parked. Shay walked up to their old Ambulance and opened the bay doors. She put her hand out for Dawson to take as she stepped inside.

In the back of the Ambulance, was a gurney. On this gurney, there was a small box covered in black velvet. It had a small silver bow on it. Laid across the box was a single dark red rose with a satin red ribbon tied into a neat bow.

Dawson sits on the edge of the stretcher and picked up the rose as Shay climbed in and closed the doors behind her. Suddenly the thumping music, the excited children and roar from the crowd disappeared and the two women were in their own world.

"Shay, this rose is so beautiful and it smells amazing!" Gabby gushes. Every word dripping with love.

"Open the box sweetheart." Says Shay with her voice full of encouragement.

Gabby opens the small black box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen! The band was platinum and in this middle there was a diamond cut in the shape of a rectangle. Inside it looked like a flower. On either side there were three smaller diamonds cut into perfectly round circles. Inside the band there was a message engraved into it. "You will always be my one and only"

"Oh Leslie! This is incredible!" Gabriella doesn't know what to say. She feels tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you like it baby! See there are six small diamonds and one big one? Well that represents 61. The Ambulance we worked on together and the one big stone in the middle represents you because out of all those people I only have eyes for you." Shay does her best to get down on one knee in the small space that was available.

"Gabriella Samantha Dawson, will you make me the happiest women in the world and marry me?" Leslie Shay felt like she would fly away at any moment. She couldn't believe this moment was finally here. The moment she dreamt about for years has finally happened.

"Yes!" Exclaims Gabby! "Yes! I will marry you!" The two women's lips come together. Shay put her hand on Dawson's cheek and caresses it with her thumb.

"Come on!" We have to tell everyone!" Dawson jumps up and opens the bay doors. When she steps out she sees everyone from both stations clapping and cheering! She looks at her fiancée and smiles. Leslie takes Gabby's hand and laces her fingers through. This has been the best day of her whole life. 


	10. Angels in an Ambulance Chapter 10

Angels in an ambulance  
Ch. 10

6 months later:

It was a beautiful sunny warm Chicago day. Both women were excited and nervous as a huge milestone in their lives is about to commence. After months of planning, nights of lost sleep and small disagreements the big day had arrived!

Both women knew exactly where they wanted to say their vows. It was to be on the bridge. The famous bridge where they finally became a couple. Where their journey began. Antonio and his police buddies had shut down the bridge and had uniforms redirecting traffic.

The guest sat in white chairs with white lace bows on the backs of them. They were dressed in their dress blues as almost all the guests worked in the EMS field in one way or another. The ambulance was waiting with tin cans tied to the back and banners on the side that read "Just Married"

Dawson's bride maid was Rafferty. After a rocky start the women had ironed out their differences and became close friends. Dawson wore her hair down in large curls. She had a beautiful white wedding dress with an exceptionally long train. She wore white sling back heels with silver buckles. They both agreed that Dawson would carry the flowers to the alter. They were a dozen long stem dark red roses. The thorns had been removed though so Dawson wouldn't cut herself. She walked down towards the alter behind the flower girl who was Herman's daughter. As you can guess the flower pettles were also red roses.

Once Gabbie was in place, Shay began her walk. Since Leslie is not the typical woman, she had a best man instead of a maid of honor. Severide joined his long time friend with arms locked together. Shay wore a long white satin dress with a slit that went up a little above her knee. Leslie Shay always looked sexy. Her hair was up in typical "prom date" fashion. She had on white heels that were tied with white lace that went half way up her thigh. Kelly was dressed in his dress blues and white gloves as the uniform demands.

Shay walks up to Dawson and smiles as tears streak down both her cheeks. She couldn't believe a silly secret crush had led to this! To her spending the rest of her life with the woman she truly loved.

Once everyone was in place, the ceremony could begin.

"The brides have written their own vows." Says the priest. Dawson went first.

"Leslie. We have been through so much together. We have seen every awful act committed by man kind and Mother Nature. We have dealt with horrific things that others could never bare. When I though I couldn't go on, you were there. You were always there for me even when I didn't want you to be. I thought I needed to look for someone to love me but I never realized that the woman I love was right in front of me the whole time. Leslie Elizabeth Shay, I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The crowd aww'ed and clapped and Gabby couldn't possibly more happy then she was right at that moment. She beamed a huge smile as she got ready to hear from her soon to be wife.

"Gabby. I new from the second I met you that we were meant to be together. You are the most beautiful, loving, gentle soul on this earth. As I look into your beautiful brown eyes today and we come together to take this leap I feel blessed. I can't wait to see what amazing incredible, terrifying adventures are waiting for us down the road. Life is a long strenuous journey and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. I look foreword to waking up to your beautiful face every morning. Gabriella Samantha Dawson I love you!

Chief Boden, who was the ring bearer, presented the ring to Leslie who slipped it into Gabriella's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss." Both women lean in and share in the most passionate romantic kiss of their whole lives.

"I now present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Leslie and Gabriella Dawson!" The crowd erupts in clapping, hooting and hollering! The two women join hands and run down the isle together so high on emotion their brains could possibly process what was going on. Severide and Boden open the back doors of Ambulance 61 and help the two married women inside. Once the doors are closed the two women finally catch their breath!

"We're married!" Says Gabby in shock and pure excitement!" She practically throws herself onto Shay and slams her lips into hers. Once they finally break apart they smile at each other both wiping the large tears covering their faces.

"Yes, the weddings over! Now let's get the party started!" Severide jumps into the cab and they head off to station 51 for a reception and the rest of their lives as two angels in an ambulance.


End file.
